Lis et tu te souviendras
by Lys9191
Summary: Un chevalier d'Athéna s'en va déserter... Il laisse une lettre, expliquant ses motifs. Fic en trois courts chapitres Merci de me dire vos impressions
1. Chapter 1

_Ça fait maintenant 6 mois. Six long mois depuis que la Guerre Sainte contre Hadès est terminée, que tous les morts sont vivants, que nous sommes tous frères, sœurs, parents. Cette grande famille que tous, nous n'avons pas eu durant notre enfance._

_Cependant, il y a une tache : toi. Ta façade blanche au cœur noir trompe tout le monde, mais aussi... qui t'aurait cru ainsi ? Je suis le seul à connaître ton passé, à savoir quel bourreau, quel démon tu as été... Fais-le croire aux autres si tu le souhaite, mais pas à moi... Je te connais trop bien pour ça._

_Le Grand Pope veut me voir ? Très bien, je monte. Et face à toi... Je perds tout contrôle. Je tremble de rage, de haine... mais aussi de peur. Trop souvent mon corps est devenu rouge... Aujourd'hui, tu me vois trembler, dans la salle du trône ou quand par malheur nous nous croisons, et tu me demande d'un ton... d'une voix qui ne te correspond pas ! Tu me demandes si je suis malade. Mais, les chevaliers peuvent-ils êtres malades ? Non, nos corps sont bien trop fort pour que les microbes les vainquent. Et, quand tu me le demande... tu n'es pas toi-même ! Arrête de jouer l'innocent ! Pas avec moi ! Tu m'as toi-même habitué à trop de haine pour jouer la sympathie..._

_Ne te souviens-tu pas de ton passé ? Moi, je m'en souviens parfaitement... Si tu en as le courage, lâche que tu es, alors lis ces quelques feuilles qui résument mes terreurs... À là fin, ne va pas dire que j'ai tout inventé, tout est gravé dans ma mémoire et sur mon corps..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Au plus loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'avais les yeux qui se fermaient. Tu me poussais doucement. Tu m'as dis de regarder... et je l'ai fait. Et d'après mes yeux de petit enfant, j'ai vu une grande tour. Tout de suite après, on était à l'intérieur... La seule nuit où j'ai pu goûter le plaisir du matelas. À peine quelques heures plus tard -enfin, j'en ai déduis- le soleil se levait. Et moi aussi._

_Tu me trouvais trop rondouillard, mais qu'y pouvais-je ? L'enfance... Tu m'as fais subir des tas d'épreuves, et dès que je faiblissais un petit peu tu m'envoyais en punissions le "nuage jaune" comme je l'appellait. La première fois que je l'ai vu, j'étais admiratif... jusqu'à ce que je doive serrer les dents, car il m'enveloppait tout le corps. J'avais sans cesse cette sensation d'arrachement de peau..._

_Il n'y avait pas que ça, tu avais remarqué qu'à un moment j'en étais devenu insensible. Alors... Tu es partis je ne sais où, et tu as ramené avec toi autre chose. Est-ce que ça faisait moins, aussi ou plus mal ? Je n'ai jamais su le dire. Mais quand tu m'as dis d'enlever mon haut, et de me retourner... Dans ce froid ambiant, la chair est mise à vif. Et... même pas une seconde plus tard, l'air a sifflé et j'ai hurlé, ne m'attendant pas à cela. Un fouet "cosmique", un fouet auquel tu avais ajouté ton cosmos._

_Les premières fois, ça allait. C'est quand le dos est meurtri que cela fait le plus mal. Ça t'amusait, hein ? De fouetter mon dos déjà emplis de cicatrices... Fouetter par-dessus les anciennes... En même temps, c'est bien connu, seuls les fous profitent de leur surplus de force pour faire du mal à plus faible qu'eux._

_À un moment, tu as estimé que j'étais apte à sortir, à aller dans le village voisin (enfin, voisin... loin, quand même) sans te cafter. Mais bon, en même temps, mis à part ceux du Sanctuaire, qui aurait pu te faire du mal ? Et de deux, qui m'aurait cru ? Bon, peut-être avec l'état de mon dos, mais ç'aurait pus le faire lors de bagarres. Tu étais totalement fou._

_Au village, sans t'en avertir pour ma sécurité (je suis plus fort que toi maintenant, tente un geste et je te tue sans un remord), j'avais fais quelques petits boulot pour gagner un peu d'argent. Je sentais ta fin proche, et j'avais une idée en tête..._

_Le jour de ta disparition, pense bien que je n'aie pas versé une seule larme. Au contraire, ayant amassé assez d'argent j'ai filé au village, suis allé voir les honoraires de cette "boutique"... et depuis ce jour, celui qui me protège orne mon dos par sa tête recouvrant ainsi les traces de mon passé. Mais, lorsqu'il m'a été gravé, j'y ai mis de mon cosmos... Ainsi, je peux le faire apparaître et disparaître à volonté._

_Toutes ces années où tu n'étais pas là... Quel bonheur ! Je n'avais pas à vivre dans la crainte de te voir surgir avec une de tes nouvelles tortures, prêt à me dire de hurler moins fort, que par mes hurlements je gâchais le paysage... Ah oui, je peux à nouveau dormir sur un lit. Je n'avais passé sinon que deux nuits sur un vrai matelas : celle de mon arrivée et celle précédent mon épreuve d'armure. Mis à part ça, tu m'as tout le temps fait dormir dehors… Avec la neige en guise de matelas, et mes bras en oreiller… Tu prétendais que ça façonnerait mon corps… En tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais dis le nombre de fois où je suis tombé malade : ma punition aurait été pire. Mais, bon…_

Te voilà partis. Enfin, pour de bon, bon débarras ! Mais en tout cas, je ne suis pas resté seul longtemps... Ce lieu a résonné de rires, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire sortir les miens. Tu étais beaucoup trop près... Je te voyais partout. La nuit. Le jour. À l'entraînement du petit. À un moment... je t'ai vu, brandissant ton fouet vers lui. J'ai hurlé. Il a tourné la tête vers moi, étonné, et il faut dire un petit peu effrayé. Mais MERDE, arrête de me hanter ! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à t'avoir vu ? Tu faisais mine de frapper le petit, devant moi... Et après tu te mettais à côté de moi ! Mais que voulais-tu ? Que je fasse pareil que toi ? Que je le torture parce qu'il est pareil que moi ? Ou... parce qu'il est plus faible que moi ? Pourquoi... pourquoi faisais-tu ça ? À cause de notre lien que tu n'as pas su assumer ? Ce n'est pas une raison, ni une excuse, sache-le.

_En tout cas... Les années ont passé, nous avons tous deux grandis, et Saga a finalement été tué. Si Athéna et le Vieux Maître s'attendaient à ce que je verse une larme d'émotion parce que tu as été vengé, et bien ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'œil (pour ne pas dire autre part, parce que franchement toi c'est pas la politesse que tu m'as apprise)._

_Après deux autres Guettes Saintes se sont succédées, avec leur lots de blessés et de morts..._

_Et pour celle contre Hadès... cette haine que tu avais dans la voix... elle n'était pas naturelle. Il y avait quelque chose en dessous, que je n'ai pas su intercepter... Tu ne m'as habitué qu'à la haine, alors quelque chose d'autre en toi m'aurait énormément étonné._

_Doko est arrivé… Il a voulu te combattre. Qu'aurais-je souhaiter le faire ! Mais, en même temps, tu dégageais la force de ta jeunesse. Tu m'avais immobilisé avec tellement de facilité, détruis mon mur avec tellement d'aisance que c'en était répugnant… Mais, maintenant que le Misopethamenos a été ré-enclenché, tu as retrouvé ta vieillesse. Joue au plus fort, reprend ton fouet… Et tu verras que j'ai fais des progrès._

_Tu n'avais que 12 heures de vie… Une demie-journée où j'ai eu peur. Après, il y a eu le Mur des Lamentations où même les morts et les déchus étaient là pour le briser… Et un grand noir, où j'ai eu le temps de me dire que c'était enfin fini._

_Mais non. J'ai ouvert les yeux, allongé sur le sol dur du 13__ème__ temple. Le tien. D'autres se réveillaient. Tu étais encore dans le coma._

_Depuis, j'ai peur. Je n'y peu rien, c'est maladif. Vois ma vie ! Vois ce que ta présence m'impose…_

_Alors, j'ai pris une décision._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors, voilà ce que j'ai décidé : au moment même où tu liras ces lignes, je serais bien loin du Sanctuaire. Où, ça je l'ignore encore, mais ne va pas croire que je vais à Jamir, si c'est pour que tu m'y retrouve et me ramène avec tes méthodes…_

_Je ne reviendrais plus jamais en ce lieu maudit. Ma foi, chaque lieu que j'ai traversé avec toi est maudit…_

_Je resterais cependant en lien avec le petit. Si jamais j'apprends que tu te passe les nerfs sur lui… Gare à ta vie, je veille._

_Et, sache bien une chose… Ce qui se passe actuellement, c'est toi qui l'as provoqué… Père._

_Ton ancien apprenti et fils, Mu_

Voilà, fin ! Eh beh celui-là il aura été rapide à faire (depuis longtemps que j'ai l'idée…)

Je suis désolée d'être aussi longue à udapter, mais y a un big blem : chui plus une lectrice qu'une écrivain. C'est pas les idées qui manquent…

Donc déso, mais j'ai la très mauvaise idée de mettre mes fics en cour en statut « abandon » et bon ben p't'être qu'une fois par vac' vous m'verrez pour un one-shot…

LicorneAilee


End file.
